


Cappuccino mit Honig

by MissNiche



Category: South Park
Genre: Coffee, Deutsch | German, Honey, M/M, Rain, cappuccino, creek - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 08:09:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissNiche/pseuds/MissNiche
Summary: Ich richtete mich sogleich auf, als das Glöckchen über der Tür läutete, und machte mich bereit den nächsten Kunden zu bedienen, der gerade seinen blauen Regenschirm schloss und in den Schirmständer steckte. Sein schwarzes Haar war vom Wind leicht zerzaust.





	Cappuccino mit Honig

Es war mal wieder einer dieser Tage, an denen ich sehr gerne im Bett geblieben wäre. Der Himmel war grau und wolkenbedeckt, der eisige Wind peitschte einem den kalten Regen in Gesicht… Kein schöner Tag zum Aufstehen, kein schöner Tag zum raus gehen, aber wenn man arbeiten musste, dann musste man das nun einmal hinter sich bringen. Und ich ging eigentlich recht gern arbeiten. Ich arbeitete in einem Beruf, der mir durchaus Spaß machte, denn ich tat etwas, das ich besonders gut konnte: Kaffee zubereiten. Ich liebte alles daran. Den Geruch, den Geschmack, die sanfte Wärme, die er von innen spendete, wenn man ihn getrunken hatte…  
Aber ich arbeitete nicht nur in einem Café, es gehörte mir sozusagen. Meinen Eltern, um genau zu sein. Allerdings war ich nach meinem Abschluss am College Geschäftsführer dieser kleinen Außenstelle unseres Cafés geworden. Aber dafür hatte ich ja auch extra BWL studiert.  
Und das Geschäft lief ganz gut, würde ich sagen. Ich hatte ein paar Angestellte, aber ich ließ es mir dennoch nicht nehmen jeden Morgen um sieben das Café zu öffnen und mich hinter den Tresen zu stellen, um Kaffee zu verkaufen. Nichts war schöner, als einen Kunden mit meinem Lieblingsgetränk glücklich zu machen.  
Dennoch war es einer dieser Tage, an denen ich gerne den Laden einfach geschlossen gehalten, mich auf dem Sofa eingekuschelt und kitschige Serie angesehen hätte. Aber das ging ja natürlich nicht, auch wenn ich der Geschäftsführer war. Und außerdem erinnerte mich das Wetter an etwas. Oder eher gesagt an jemanden. Auch wenn es schon ein paar Wochen her war, aber ich erinnerte mich noch daran, als wäre es gestern gewesen…

Es war morgens schon so grau gewesen und es würde sich über den Tag hin auch nicht verbessern. Der Regen peitschte gegen das Schaufenster des Cafés und ein gelangweilter Blick auf die Uhr verriet mir, dass es gerade mal halb zehn war. Die meisten Kunden kamen zwischen halb acht und neun, dementsprechend war um diese Uhrzeit nicht mehr ganz so viel los. Nur an einem der Tische saßen zwei Studentinnen und diskutierten vor ihrem Laptop über irgendein Klausurthema.  
Auch, wenn ich gerade mehr als unmotiviert war weiter zu arbeiten, richtete ich mich sogleich auf, als das Glöckchen über der Tür läutete, und machte mich bereit den nächsten Kunden zu bedienen, der gerade seine blauen Regenschirm schloss und in den Schirmständer steckte. Sein schwarzes Haar war vom Wind leicht zerzaust. Ich konnte meinen Blick einen Moment gar nicht mehr von ihm abwenden, denn irgendwie umgab ihn eine Präsenz, so eine, die einem sofort die Sprache verschlug.  
Ich musste schlucken. Wie sollte ich jemanden bedienen, der einem die Knie weich werden ließ, wenn man ihn nur anblickte? Mist.  
Die Studentinnen fingen fast automatisch an zu tuscheln, als er zur Tür hereingekommen war. Oh ja, er sah gut aus. Mehr als das. Und nun kam er auch noch direkt auf mich zu. Ich erwischte mich bei dem Gedanken fluchtartig ins Lager zu verschwinden und erst wieder raus zu kommen, wenn er weg war. Aber ich war momentan allein, weil Butters Pause machte, wer sollte ihn also sonst bedienen?  
Ich schluckte erneut, bevor ich irgendwie ein „Guten Morgen. Willkommen im Café Tweek“, herausbrachte und sogar ein freundliches Lächeln zustande brachte.  
Der Blick von blauen Augen so dunkel wie zwei Ozeane traf mich und ich spürte, wie mir ein Schauer durch den ganzen Körper jagte, als er monoton „Morgen“ mit seiner dunklen Stimme erwiderte. Schnell sog ich tief Luft durch meine Nase in meine Lungen, um ja nicht aufschreien zu müssen, und tat so, als wäre meine Kasse gerade das Interessanteste der Welt. _Oh, war der Knopf zum Kassieren schon immer an dieser Stelle gewesen?_  
Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich, wie er sich der Karte hinter mir an der Wand zuwandte und sich dabei nachdenklich durchs Haar strich. Wie gern hätte ich mich in diesem Moment aus dem Fenster geschmissen, nur damit niemand mitbekam, wie seltsam ich mich fühlte. Nicht, dass es nach außen irgendeinen anderen Eindruck machte, als den, den ich sowieso meistens auf andere machte. Dabei hatte ich das stetige Zittern, das mich von meiner Kindheit an begleitet hatte, mittlerweile ganz gut unter Kontrolle. Man bekam es nur noch mit, wenn man mich längere Zeit intensiv beobachtete, aber wer tat das schon?  
Als er näher an die Kasse trat, blickte ich von dieser auf, um die Bestellung aufzunehmen. Er war gut einen Kopf größer als ich, aber das störte mich keinesfalls. Irgendwie machte ihn das nur noch attraktiver. Gott, was dachte ich da nur?  
„Einen Cappuccino“, sagte er mit seiner tiefen Stimme, die mir erneut einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.  
„Klein, mittel, groß?“, fragte wie ich automatisch und zuckte leicht zusammen, als ich seinen kalten Blick auf mir bemerke. Hatte ich etwas Falsches gesagt?  
„Mittel.“ Er schob die Hände in die Hosentaschen.  
„Mit Zucker und Sahne?“  
„Honig, wenn‘s geht. Ohne Sahne.“  
„Zum Mitnehmen oder hier trinken?“ Gott, wieso musste ich ihm alles aus der Nase ziehen?  
„Zum Mitnehmen.“  
„Das macht dann drei fünfzig“, meinte ich, als ich mit dem Eintippen fertig war, und hatte sogleich das Geld passend auf dem Tresen liegen. Ich schnappte mir einen To-Go-Becker in der passenden Größe, nachdem ich das Geld in die Kasse gelegt hatte. „Für?“, fragte ich, aber er war schon zum Abholschalter weiter gegangen. Ein leises „Uhm“, entkam mir noch, als ich zu ihm hinüber sah und musterte dann kurz den noch leeren Becher. Normalerweise schrieben wir die Namen unserer Kunden drauf, damit jeder sein richtiges Getränk bekam, aber es war ja eigentlich niemand sonst hier, also hätte es theoretisch egal sein können. Dennoch kam es mir komisch vor keinen Namen auf den Becker zu schreiben. Keine Ahnung, was mich überkam, aber ich hatte bereits eine grimmig aussehende Regenwolke auf den Becher gezeichnet, bevor ich überhaupt groß darüber nachdenken konnte.  
Der Kaffee war schnell zubereitet, da es sich um keine Spezialmischung oder ein besonders aufwendiges Getränk handelte. Nur Espresso und Milchschaum. Und natürlich ein guter Schuss Honig.  
„Ein mittlerer Cappuccino mit Honig zum Mitnehmen für den Herrn ohne Namen“, sagte ich sogleich, als ich noch dabei war den Deckel auf den Becher zu drücken, und schob ihm diesen dann über den Tresen. Er nahm ihn und musterte das Bild, das ich auf den Rand gezeichnet hatte, kurz mit erhobener Augenbraue, ehe sich seine Lippen zu einem Grinsen verzogen. Sofort spürte ich, wie meine Beine am liebsten nachgegeben hätten und hielt mich vorsichtshalber am Rand des Tresens fest.  
„Craig“, meinte er dann. Fragend blickte ich zu ihm auf und unsere Blicke trafen sich einen Moment. „Craig. Fürs nächste Mal.“ Er deutete auf die Wolke auf seinem Becher und ich sah sicherlich noch einen Moment verwirrt aus, denn er grinste erneut. Bis ich verstanden hatte, dass er mir gerade seinen Namen genannt hatte, hatte er sich bereits umgedreht und war hinüber zur Tür gegangen, wo er seinen Schirm aus dem Ständer nahm.  
„Ähm… O-okay. Auf Widersehen“, rief ich ihm noch, vielleicht etwas zu laut, hinterher, er drehte sich noch einmal um, als er bereits draußen war und seinen Schirm aufgespannt hatte, um seine Hand zum Abschied zu heben. Mein Herz raste in diesem Moment so sehr, dass ich die Befürchtung hatte, es wolle ihm raus auf die Straße folgen, aber ich konnte auch nichts anderes machen, als mich weiter am Tresen festzuhalten, nicht dass ich nachher noch umkippte.  
Was war das denn bitte gewesen? Noch nie hatte es irgendwer geschafft meine Knie so schnell weich werden zu lassen wie er grade. Wie _Craig_. Der Name passte zu ihm. Und er hatte gesagt, er würde wieder kommen.

Und das tat er. Jede Woche, mindestens zweimal, immer gegen halb zehn. Immer dasselbe Getränk. Immer dieselbe Größe. Beim nächsten Mal fragte ich nicht mehr nach seinem Namen, der hatte sich bis in alle Ewigkeit in mein Gedächtnis eingebrannt, und schrieb ihn sogleich auf den Becher, nachdem er bestellt hatte. Aber es kam mir komisch vor, dass dort nun ein Name stand, statt einer Zeichnung, also zeichnete ich einen lächelnden Regenschirm daneben, denn den hatte er beim ersten Mal ja dabei gehabt.  
Meine Hände zitterten etwas, als ich ihm den Becher rüber schob, aber als ich sein Grinsen sah, welches dem Bild auf dem Becher galt, war die Nervosität einen Moment vergessen.  
Wie gern hätte ich ihn einmal richtig Lachen gehört…

Es wurde fast zu einer Art Tradition, dass ich immer irgendetwas neben seinen Namen zeichnete, wenn er wieder seinen mittleren Cappuccino mit Honig zum Mitnehmen bestellte. Mal war es eine Sonne, mal Gesichter mit verschiedenen Emotionen – als Ausdruck, wie es mir ging oder wie die allgemeine Stimmung an diesem Tag war –, mal ein paar Blätter, ein Meerschweinchen – weil er nebenbei erwähnt hatte, dass er eines besäße – und was nicht sonst noch alles.  
Mir wurden die Knie sofort weich, wenn er herein kam, wenn er mich grüßte musste ich mich zusammenreißen ihm nicht die Erwiderung entgegen zu schreien, so nervös war ich, und wenn er sich über die Zeichnung auf seinem Becher freute, dann wäre ich am liebsten auf der Stelle geschmolzen.  
Gott, was konnte eine einzige Person denn bitte mit meinen Gefühlen anstellen?!

Das Wetter war die letzten Wochen recht unbeständig gewesen, aber heute war wieder genau so ein Tag, wie als Craig das erste Mal ins Café gekommen war. Irgendwie rechnete ich damit, dass er es heute wieder tun würde, dass das Glöckchen läutete, er seinen Schirm in den Schirmständer stellte und zu mir herüber kam, während die Studentinnen an einem der Tische darüber tuschelten, wie gut er aussah. Und dann würde ich ihn fragen! Ich würde ihn fragen, ob er mit mir ausgehen würde. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit war gering, dass er _Ja_ sagte, aber man musste sich doch auch einmal in Leben etwas trauen! Und wenn nicht jetzt, wann dann?  
Wir verstanden uns wirklich gut. Da er einfach _das Übliche_ bestellte, blieb uns die Zeit, in der ich es in die Kasse tippe, abkassierte und den Kaffee zubereitete, um ein wenig Smalltalk zu halten. So hatte ich schon von seinem Meerschweinchen namens Stripe erfahren, dass er gerade hierher gezogen war und dass er hier in der Nähe arbeitete. Meistens ging es um nichts Besonderes, aber er brachte mich oft zum Lächeln und mein Herz hüpfte ständig aufgeregt in meiner Brust auf und ab. Seine ganze Aura hatte mich so eingenommen, dass ich gar nichts anderes mehr fühlen wollte.  
Mein Blick klebte an der Uhr und erst, als man mich ansprach, realisierte ich, dass Kundschaft da war. „Oh, Entschuldigung“, sagte ich schnell und nahm die Bestellung auf. Butters hatte auch schon bemerkt, dass ich mich in letzter Zeit komisch benahm, aber ich hatte mich noch nicht getraut ihm von Craig zu erzählen. Er hatte zu der Zeit immer Pause. Und ich hatte auch ein bisschen Angst davor, dass er dann irgendetwas Dummes tat, wie jede seiner Pausen im Café zu verbringen, nur um Craig abzuchecken und nachher noch irgendetwas Auffälliges zu ihm zu sagen. Ich kannte meinen besten Freund da nur zu gut und wollte das tunlichst vermeiden.  
Der große Zeiger näherte sich langsam der sechs und wanderte immer weiter Richtung zwölf. Als er die drei erreicht hatte, gab ich die Hoffnung auf, dass er heute noch kommen würde. Es war nichts Ungewöhnliches, schließlich kam er nicht jeden Tag vorbei, aber ich hatte es irgendwie gehofft. Einfach, weil das Wetter wieder genauso war, wie damals.  
Mein Hals war plötzlich so trocken und auch nach einer Tasse Kaffee ging dieses komische Gefühl nicht weg. Was sollte das nur schon wieder? Und vor Butters musste ich so tun, als wäre alles in Ordnung. Dabei war ich doch in sowas nicht gerade gut…

„Wenn du mir nicht bald sagst, was mit dir los ist, sperre ich dich in der Toilette ein und lass dich erst wieder raus, wenn du es dir anders überlegt hast!“, meinte Butters, als ich fast angefangen hätte zu heulen, nachdem mir schon die zweite Tasse heute runter gefallen war. Normal heulte ich nicht am Arbeitsplatz und schon gar nicht, wenn mir sowas dummes passierte. Es passierte halt und war ärgerlich, aber kein Grund loszuheulen.  
Ich biss mir auf die Lippe und sah zu meinem besten Freund auf, da ich dabei war die Scherben aufzufegen. „Es ist nichts.“ Aber ich sah schon am Blick des Blonden, dass er sich mit dieser Antwort nicht zufrieden geben würde. „Nichts Schlimmes!“ Schnell stand ich auf und ging hinüber zum Mülleimer, wo ich das Kehrblech leerte. Butters stellte sich direkt vor mich, Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.  
„Wenn du auf der Arbeit fast anfängst zu heulen, nenne ich das allerdings schlimm“, sagte er und musterte mich eindringlich. Ich konnte seinem Blick nicht standhalten und wendete den Blick ab. Schnell ging an ihm vorbei und fing an den Tresen zu wischen, nur um ihn nicht ansehen zu müssen.  
„Ich bin nur ein wenig enttäuscht, mehr nicht“, nuschelte ich in meinen nicht vorhandenen Bart. _Dieser Kaffeefleck hier war aber ganz schön hartnäckig…_  
„Mein Gott, Tweek! Muss ich dir etwa alles aus der Nase ziehen?“, herrschte Butters mich genervt an und risst mir den Lappen förmlich aus der Hand, damit ich ihn wieder ansehen musste.  
Ich zögerte einen Moment, biss mir auf die Lippe, aber ich wusste schon, dass es keinen Zweck haben würde, weiter um den heißen Brei herum zu reden. „Uhm“, machte ich deswegen, unsicher, wie oder wo ich anfangen sollte. Aber schließlich entschloss ich mich es einfach auf das Wesentlich zu beschränken. „Ich wollte jemanden fragen, ob er mit mir ausgeht, aber er war nicht da. Aber ist schon gut, vielleicht kommt er ja montag wieder.“ Etwas unsicher blickte ich zu meinem besten Freund auf, konnte beobachte, wie sich seine Verwirrung fast wie ein Zeitlupe in Verwunderung und Freude verwandelte.  
„Was? Wen? Kenn ich ihn? Wieso weiß ich davon nichts? Wie lange geht das schon? Was muss ich noch wissen?“, prallte sein begeisterter Redeschwall auf mich ein, weswegen ich mich leicht weg duckte, in der Hoffnung diesem entgehen zu können, was natürlich nicht möglich war.  
„Nein…“, nuschelte ich als allgemeine Antwort auf all seine Fragen, auch wenn es teilweise nicht wirklich Sinn ergab.  
Dass in diesem Moment die Türglocke ging, war Rettung in letzter Sekunde, denn Butters hätte mich sicherlich weiter ausgequetscht, bis er alle Details hatte, die er wollte. So konnte ich mich dem Bedienen der zwei Kunden widmen, die gerade herein gekommen waren. „Holst du neue Milch aus dem Lager?“, bat ich ihn dann einfach und es war nicht mal ein Vorwand, um ihn los zu werden.  
Als er wieder aus dem Lager kam, drückte ich Butters sogleich das Tablett mit den zwei fertigen Kaffees in die Hand. „Kannst du das bitte rüber zu Tisch fünf bringen? Danke.“ Sein Blick war göttlich, aber er tat, was ich von ihm verlangt hatte, schließlich war ich auch immer noch sein Boss. Derweil konnte ich mich um das Nachfüllen der Milch kümmern.  
Butters kam gerade wieder, als erneut die Türglocke läutet. Ich blicke auf und sogleich stockte mir der Atem. Der Regen, der blaue Regenschirm, die zerzausten schwarzen Haare. Es war genau wie damals, nur dass es weit nach halb zehn war. Um genau zu sein war es bereits drei Uhr durch.  
Mein Herz raste, als Craig zu mir hinüber kam. Jetzt musste ich ihn einfach fragen! Egal, ob Butters dabei war oder der Laden ziemlich gefüllt. Es würde sich wahrscheinlich eh niemand – außer Butters – dafür interessieren. Aber wie sollte ich anfangen?  
_„Ich hab um halb fünf Schluss“_ … am besten mit einem vielsagenden Zwinkern... Nein, einfach nein…  
_„Hey, Craig, würdest du mit mir ausgehen?“_ Nein, das auch noch war zu direkt.  
_„Hättest du Lust mal mit mir auszugehen?“_ Ja, vielleicht.  
Uhh, das war schwerer, als ich gedacht hatte! Aber ich konnte auch nicht nichts sagen!  
Und da stand er auch schon vor mir und strich sich einmal durch sein zerzaustes Haar. „Hey“, grüßte er und meine Beine waren kurz davor nachzugehen, so schön klang seine Stimme immer noch in meinen Ohren.  
„H-hey. Heute etwas später?“, versuchte ich so normal wie möglich zu fragen und hoffte, dass mein Lächeln so freundlich wie immer rüber kam.  
„Ja“, er zuckte mit den Schultern und deutete hinter sich. „Bin mit ein paar Kumpels verabredet.“ Ich blickte an ihm vorbei zu Tisch fünf, den Butters grade bedient hatte. „Also heute einmal für hier, bitte.“  
Er legte mir das Geld auf den Tresen und ging hinüber zu seinen Kumpels, um sie zu begrüßen. Ich schluckte. Nein, jetzt konnte ich ihn auf keinen Fall mehr fragen, ob er mit mir ausgehen wollte. Nicht, wenn seine Kumpels da waren. Nicht, wenn Butters da war. Oh Gott!  
„Okay, was war das grade?“ Ich zuckte schrecklich zusammen und sprang sogar einen Schritt zur Seite, als Butters mich so unverhofft ansprach. Eigentlich erschreckte ich mich nicht mehr so schnell, aber damit hatte ich nun wirklich nicht gerechnet!  
Mit großen Augen starrte ich ihn einen Moment an, bis sich mein Herz einigermaßen von diesem Schreck erholt hatte. „W-was war was?“, nuschelte ich Richtung Kasse, in die ich angefangen hatte die Bestellung einzutippen.  
„Na, die Blicke?“ Er deutete zwischen Craig und mir hin und her und ich spürte, wie meine Ohren langsam anfinge heiß zu werden. „Und dass der Typ gar nichts bestellt hat, du aber genau zu wissen scheinst, was er will?“ Seine blonden Augenbrauen waren in der Zwischenzeit in die Höhe gewandert und ich wusste, dass er eine konkrete Antwort wollte.  
„Er ist Stammkunde“, nuschelte ich erneut und legte das Geld in die Kasse.  
„Das wüsste ich?“, empörte Butters sich und stemmte die Arme in die Seiten.  
„Nicht, wenn er immer morgens in deiner Pause kommt und nur was To Go mitnimmt.“ Ich traute mich gar nicht zu ihm aufzusehen, denn ich wusste bereits, dass sein Gesicht eine totale Entgleisung sein würde und er erst mal die Sprache wiederfinden musste.  
„Also das…! Oh…! Ich hab gar keine Worte dafür, wie ich das finden soll! Tweek!“  
Ich schnappte mir eine von den mittleren Cappuccino-Tassen und stellte sie unter die Kaffeemaschine. „Ich fänd’s auch besser, wenn du gar nichts dazu sagst“, nuschelte ich weiter und gab mir wirklich mühe den Cappuccino nicht zu versauen, so nervös, wie ich gerade war.  
Butters holte einmal tief Luft und bedachte mich mit einem Blick, der Bände sprach. Ich war sein bester Freund, ich hatte ihm davon zu erzählen, wenn es da jemanden gab, den ich mochte. Und es schien für ihn mehr als offensichtlich zu sein, dass ich Craig mochte. Aber er war ja nun einmal mein bester Freund und kannte mich so gut, wie sonst niemand.  
„Später, okay?“ Ich sah ihn bittend an und wartete darauf, dass er nickte, auch wenn ich ihm ansehen konnte, dass er nicht ganz zufrieden mit der Antwort war. Dennoch schwieg er nun und kümmerte sich um die nächsten Kunden.  
Ich brauchte eine Weile, um Craigs Cappuccino fertig zu bekommen, denn, auch wenn er keinen Kaffee To Go bestellte, so würde ich es mir nicht entgehen lassen ihm auch so ein Lächeln auf die Lippen zu zaubern, allerdings mit einem Bild in seinem Milchschaum, statt auf seinem Becher. Darin war ich mittlerweile nämlich ziemlich gut.  
„Ich mach das“, grummelte ich Butters leise an, als ich die Tasse auf das Tablett gestellt hatte und er es nehmen wollte. Normal bediente ich die Tische nicht, sondern widmete mich ganz dem Zubereiten des Kaffees, außer es war natürlich sehr viel los. Aber das hier war Craig und ich wollte sein Lächeln unbedingt sehen, damit in meinem Herzen die Sonne schien, auch wenn sie es draußen nicht tat.  
Ich atmete einmal tief ein und aus, um mich zu beruhigen. Ich durfte nicht zu stark zittern, sonst würde die Milchschaumzeichnung verschwimmen und das durfte sie auf keinen Fall! Und irgendwie schaffte ich es sogar das Tablett heil zu Tisch fünf zu transportieren und Craig die Tasse hinzustellen, auch wenn meine Hände dennoch leicht zitterten. „D-dein Cappuccino mit Honig“ sagte ich vielleicht etwas zu leise und nahm das Tablett wieder an mich, nicht dass ich es noch am Tisch vergaß, denn so etwas war ein No-Go. Craig sah zu mir auf – es war furchtbar ungewohnt, dass er einmal zu mir hoch blicken musste, da es ja generell anders herum war – und lächelte. Einfach so! Gott, ich musste schnell hier weg, sonst versagten meine Beine noch!  
„Danke“, sagte er und betrachtete lächelnd das Bild auf seinem Milchschaum. Ich brachte nur ein Nicken fertig und ging schnell wieder zurück hinter den Tresen, wo ich mich irgendeiner Tätigkeit widmen musste, um nicht durchzudrehen. Und besonders nicht dauernd hinüber zu Craig zu starren! Er war noch nie geblieben, um seinen Kaffee zu trinken.  
„Uh, ich glaub der Kellner steht mal voll auf dich“, hörte ich es vom Tisch fünf zu mir hinüber wehen und spürte, wie meine Ohren sofort anfingen zu glühen. War es so offensichtlich?!  
Wieso hatten sie sich nicht an einen Tisch setzen können, der nicht in Hörweite war? Nun, wo ich solche Gesprächsfetzen aufgeschnappt hatte, wie konnte ich da weghören? Auch wenn ich wollte, ich würde es nicht können!  
„Er ist kein Kellner und er steht auch nicht auf mich“, hörte ich Craig sagen und seufzte leise Richtung Kaffeemaschine, hinter der ich mich versteckt hatte. Natürlich sand ich nicht auf dich... Wie gern hätte ich meinen Kopf nun gegen irgendetwas geschlagen.  
„Die Blicke, die er dir zugeworfen hat, haben aber was anderes gesagt.“  
„Vielleicht hättest du ihn nicht anflirten sollen, als er dir deinen Kaffee gebracht hat“, sagte nun der zweite Freund und der erste schien mit ihm überein zu stimmen.  
„Ich habe nicht mit ihm geflirtet“, sagte Craig monoton und schien an seinem Cappuccino genippt zu haben. Mein Magen zog sich plötzlich unangenehm zusammen und ich fühlte mich als müsse ich mich gleich übergeben. Natürlich flirtetest du nicht mit mir. Ich konnte sowas einfach noch nie richtig deuten. Du warst nur freundlich, mehr nicht.  
„Ich hab ihn noch nie so oft hintereinander lächeln gesehen. Du?“  
„Nope. Er steht eindeutig auf den Kellner.“  
„Er ist kein Kellner…“  
„Token, er weicht uns einfach immer aus! Ich weiß nicht, was ich davon halten soll!“  
„Das fragst du mich? Der Kerl wird sich nie ändern, Clyde…“  
„Ich werde das nicht akzeptieren! Gib einfach zu, dass du auf den Kellner stehst.“  
Das war die Art Gespräch, die nur beste Freunde mit einem führen würden. Genauso hatte Butters eben auch nachgebohrt. Craig blieb allerdings unglaublich ruhig und still, sodass ich nicht anders konnte, als hinter der Kaffeemaschine hervor zu lugen, um herauszufinden, wie er gerade schaute, was er tat, ich wollte alles wissen!  
Aber als ich dies tat, traf mein Blick sogleich auf zwei Ozeane und ich fühlte mich sogleich mehr als ertappt. Meine Wangen fingen an sich heiß an zu fühlen, mein Herz raste. Gott, wieso hatte ich mich nicht beherrschen können und diesem Gespräch gelauscht? Ich hätte einfach ins Lager verschwinden und Butters den Laden einen Moment überlassen sollen. Aber jetzt? Jetzt wusste Craig, dass ich dieses peinliche Gespräch belauscht hatte und wusste mit Sicherheit, dass ich auf ihn stand. Es schien ja anscheinend mehr als offensichtlich gewesen zu sein. Jedenfalls für seine Freunde. Gott wie peinlich!  
Als er sich plötzlich auch noch erhob, überkam mich das Gefühl wegrennen zu wollen, aber meine Beine wollten nicht, also blieb ich wie angewurzelt stehen. Toll. Mein Blick folgte ihm, wie er zu mir hinüber kam und vor mir stehen blieb.  
„Entschuldige bitte. Die zwei sind Idioten“, sagte er und ich brauchte einen Moment, um meine Gedanken zu sammeln, blickte zu seinen beiden Freunden hinüber, die nun ein bisschen pikiert darüber zu sein schienen, dass er sie Idioten genannt hatte.  
„Sch-schon gut. Mein bester Freund ist auch ein Idiot“, erwiderte ich langsam und lächle etwas nervös.  
„Hey!“, kam es von Butters, der nun offensichtlich erneut schmollte und ich sah etwas entschuldigend in seine Richtung. Aber es stimmte ja…  
Ich wandte meinen Blick wieder Craig zu, musterte ihn einen kurzen Moment. Er hatte seinen Freunden keine Antwort darauf gegeben, ob er auf mich stand oder nicht. Theoretisch bestand eine kleine Chance, dass das der Fall war, allerdings war die Chance, dass er einfach nur genervt von ihren Fragen gewesen war und deswegen geschwiegen hatte, sicherlich um einiges höher.  
Ich spürte, wie die Aufmerksamkeit, die nun Seiten seiner Freunde und Butters auf mir lag, mich noch nervöser werden ließ. Das Blut hatte angefangen in meinen Ohren zu rauschen, aber ich musste es einfach irgendwie schaffen diese Worte aus mir heraus zu bekommen, bevor Craig sich wieder zu seinen Freunden setze. Dies war die einzige Chance, die ich hatte, die ich sah. Vielleicht würde Craig nach dieser Aktion nie wieder ins Café kommen. Das war die einzige Chance, die mir blieb!  
„Würdest du…würdest du mal m-mit m-mir ausgehen wollen?“ Ich traute mich gar nicht ihn weiter anzusehen, wegsehen konnte ich aber auch nicht! Also musste ich mit ansehen, wie sich sein Gesichtsausdruck langsam in eine etwas überraschte Mimik wandelte. Hatte er anscheinend wirklich nicht bemerkt, dass ich ihn toll fand? Ich biss leicht auf die Innenseiten meiner Wangen, um der Nervosität Einhalt zu gebieten und irgendwie bei Verstand zu bleiben. Denn ich hatte gerade das Gefühl gleich verrückt zu werden, wenn er nicht sofort irgendetwas antwortete. Ein einfaches _Nein_ würde es wirklich schon tun!  
_Bitte sag doch etwas!_  
„I-ich meine…“, nuschelte ich noch hinterher, da eine gefühlte Ewigkeit nichts von Craig kam, auch wenn es in Wirklichkeit sicherlich nur ein paar Sekunden waren. Ja, was meinte ich denn? Ich wusste es selbst nicht mal wirklich…  
„Ja.“  
Ich meinte mich verhört zu haben und sah verwirrt zu Craig auf. Waren seine Wangen leicht rot geworden oder bildete ich mir das nur ein? Und hatte er wirklich _Ja_ gesagt?  
Er strich sich durch sein schwarzes Haar und ich hätte fast gesagt, dass er ein bisschen nervös wirkte. „Ich würde gern mit dir ausgehen.“  
Das hatte er gesagt. Eindeutig hatte er das gesagt. Das hatte ich mir nicht eingebildet. Aber um ganz sicher zu gehen, blickte ich kurz zu Butters, der nur grinsend am anderen Ende des Tresens stand und mir zunickte. Ja, Craig hatte gesagt, dass er mit mir ausgehen wollte. Ich hatte mir das nicht nur eingebildet.  
„Oh… uhm… morgen?“, sammelte ich etwas überfordert mit der ganzen Situation. Ich hatte noch nie jemanden nach einem Date gefragt und schon gar niemanden, der solch eine unglaubliche Aura versprühte, die mir die Knie so weich werden ließ wie Pudding.  
„Morgen klingt gut“, erwiderte er und sein Lächeln war atemberaubend. Im wahrsten Sinne des Worte. „Wann hast du Feierabend?“  
Ich sah, wie Butters mir mit seinen Fingern deutlich machen wollte, dass ich um eins Feierabend machen sollte. Normal blieb ich immer mindestens bis halb fünf, auch wenn der Laden samstags auch bis sieben offen hatte. Aber ich vertraute auf meine Angestellten, dass sie den Laden auch ohne mich schmissen. Und ich war bei Problemen ja auch nicht aus der Welt.  
„Um eins?“, sagte ich deswegen und blickte etwas unsicher in diese blauen Augen, um vielleicht doch ausmachen zu können, ob er sich gerade einen Scherz mit mir erlaubte. Aber alles, was ich erkennen konnte, war pure Ehrlichkeit und Freunde. Er freute sich mit mir auszugehen. Ich konnte es wirklich nicht fassen.  
„Eins klingt gut. Ich hol dich dann ab.“ Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen und das gab mir endgültig den Rest. Ich konnte daraufhin nur noch sprachlos nicken, das Blut rauschte mir in den Ohren, mein Herz schlug heftig gegen meine Brust. Was war gerade passiert?  
Craig nickte ebenfalls und ging wieder hinüber zu seinen Freunden. Ich hörte gar nicht mehr zu, was sie dazu sagten, aber sie schienen sich für ihn zu freuen. Auch Butters schlug mir aufmunternd auf die Schulter. „War doch gar nicht so schwer“, sagte er fröhlich und ich blickte zu ihm auf, immer noch total überwältigt von der ganzen Situation.  
„Ich hab ein Date“, nuschelte ich fassungslos zu mir selbst und widmete mich langsam wieder der einen Tätigkeit, die ich auch besonders gut konnte, wenn ich schlief: Kaffee zubereiten.


End file.
